Homecoming
by Dr.Horus
Summary: After months away on a quest to save the world, Percy Jackson is finally coming home to his family. (A one-shot taking place after the end of Heroes of Olympus)


Percy gulped as his apartment door came into sight. His throat constricted and he gained an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Annabeth put a reassuring hand on his arm which served to settle his stomach only a bit. Percy glanced to her and saw her sweet smile, the sight comforted him slightly.

It had been many months since last he'd been home. After Hera had abducted Percy, he was forced into a grand quest of stopping Gaea and her children the giants from destroying the world that had taken over his life. The seven had finally succeeded and saved the world, letting everyone be safe once more. Now Percy was able to return home for the first time in a long time, and more importantly, see his mother.

But now that he and Annabeth stood at his door he had an awful feeling of dread. Percy knew his mom had been worried sick about him the entire time, she always was when he went out on missions, but this time was even worse because the quest was so dangerous. What if he had done permanent damage this time? What if his mom couldn't take the constant fear that he wouldn't come back? What if...she didn't want to see him? Percy couldn't bear the last irrational thought.

"Hey," Annabeth's soft tone brought Percy out of his revere. She cupped his cheek and gently tugged his face over to meet her's. "It'll be okay." she promised. Percy could see the sincerity in her stormy gray eyes and the rational part of his brain said she was right.

Percy took her hand and squeezed it, closing his eyes tight. Annabeth pressed a kiss to his hand, then gave him a soft push.

"Go get 'em, Seaweed brain, I'll wait here."

Percy nodded and faced the door once more. He took a deep breath before pushing it open.

Stepping into his old apartment felt familiar and comforting. Percy had many good memories of this place and they seeped into his bones and helped still his nerves.

Percy's attention was draw elsewhere when he spotted a familiar head at the table, sorting through a stack of papers. He recognized the heavily gray streaked brown hair, braided loosely over her slumped shoulder. The knot in his chest returned, tighter than before.

"Mom..." Percy managed to choke out, his voice breaking slightly.

The hands stilled and a terrible silence engulfed the room. Slowly, the head turned around. Sally Jackson stared at him in shock, her eyes wide.

"P-Percy?" she breathed.

Percy braced himself for the worst. Instead Sally threw herself into Percy's arms. She buried her face in his chest and wept. Percy held her tightly, resting his cheek on her head.

"I-I thought...I'd l-lost you." she sobbed. Sally balled her hands in the back of Percy's shirt, pulling him closer.

"Mom...I'm so sorry." he murmured. Percy's throat clogged with guilt, preventing him from saying more.

Sally suddenly pulled back, revealing a broad smile. "Sorry? Percy, I'm so happy you're safe! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She snuggled back into the embrace.

All of the worry and guilt and suspense melted inside Percy, giving way to joy and relief. He was finally home with his mom in his arms. Both of them were safe and happy. Nothing could go wrong here.

"I promise, Mom. I won't." He allowed himself a smile, small at first, but quickly overtaking the rest of his face with no hope of stopping it anytime soon.

The two stayed locked as one for several minutes before Sally pulled back to arm's length. She examined him closely, searching every inch of him for injuries. The look reminded Percy of when he got hurt as a kid and ran crying to his mom and she would make sure he was okay. The thought brought back a wave of happy memories and Percy wondered how he could have ever thought that this wonderful perfect woman could ever resent or hate him.

"I'm so glad you're home and safe." Sally said again.

"Me too." Percy agreed contently.

Sally suddenly started, like she remembered something. "Where's Annabeth? Is she alright?" she asked, peering over Percy's shoulder, as if expecting the blonde to be waiting there.

"Yeah, she's just outside." Percy answered, motioning back to the door.

"Well let her in!" Sally insisted, like he was silly for not doing so already. She brushed past him to the door and threw it wide open. Sally held out her arms to Annabeth on the other side. "Annabeth!"

"Sally!" Annabeth and Sally hugged. Percy smiled at his two favorite women in the world together. He would gladly dive into the river Styx for a chance at this sight, all of them united and safe and, temporarily, at peace.

Sally released Annabeth and insisted they all go out for lunch.

"Where's Paul?" Percy inquired.

"He's at work. I'll call him so he can join us. He's been really worried about you too, Percy." Sally told him, as she crossed the room to the phone.

Those words sent a flourish of warmth blossoming in Percy's chest. His stepdad had been worried about him? For so many years Percy had wished for a dad that cared for him. Smelly Gabe hadn't been anywhere near that, in fact quite the opposite. Poseidon was close, but he lacked the father-son love that came with growing up together, he was still too distant. And then there was Paul, Paul, who actually, truly cared about him and his mom. The revelation left Percy speechless, his eyes pricked with tears.

Sally made a brief call to Paul and explained the situation. He readily agreed and promised to be right over. Afterwards Sally sat Percy and Annabeth down and insisted on knowing everything that had happened. The two demigods took turns in explaining their lengthy journey, but left out the worst bits, such as them both falling into Tartarus.

Percy had just finished explaining how they saved the world when the door opened. Paul walked in, eyes swiping the scene.

"Percy!" he exclaimed. Paul pulled Percy off the couch and into a manly hug. Percy grinned and felt the warm ball of fluff inside him grow three sizes. Paul pulled back and smiled at his stepson like they were blood related. He looked down to Annabeth, still seated on the couch, and grabbed her hands.

"It's so good you two are okay! Sally was worried sick about you."

"It's good to see you too, Paul." Percy patted his shoulder.

"You all ready to go?" Paul asked the room.

The four departed from the apartment and headed into the city. Paul suggested a good cafe he knew and no one argued. They found a table in a quiet corner and caught up. The each swapped stories about what had happened but usually kept to light, almost meaningless topics like small, funny happenings or random moments.

As Percy sat there, across from Sally and Paul, holding hands with Annabeth, sipping on a coke, and he couldn't be happier. For the first time in a long time he was able to relax, not constantly being chased by monsters and giants or in near death situations really helped with that. The sun shined brightly outside, summer in full swing. The day was beautiful and the company even more so. Percy was finally home.


End file.
